<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book 1: A Brother by Spirit by mossybay (lunar_dawn666)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497494">Book 1: A Brother by Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_dawn666/pseuds/mossybay'>mossybay (lunar_dawn666)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Brother by Spirit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Doting Narcissa Malfoy, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other, Overprotective Original Male Character, Overprotective Sirius Black, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_dawn666/pseuds/mossybay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morpheus Lestrange is the son of Rodolphus and Sirius Black and the adoptive (overprotective) older brother to Harry Potter. Although, he was called 'James' to begin with.<br/>Morpheus spent his life taking care of Harry and protecting Harry from a young age. They were kicked out of the Dursley home early on, after Harry accidentally burnt some eggs for breakfast. This led Morpheus to try and provide for Harry in anyway he could, resulting in the pair being taken in by a practitioner of Krav Maga named Julien Smith. They were informally adopted under the names James and Harry Smith.<br/>They lived with Julien for several years before Albus Dumbledore went to find them and 'guide them back to the light'. Morpheus is immediately distrustful of him and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character &amp; Harry Potter, Original Male Character &amp; Remus Lupin, Original Male Character &amp; Rodolphus Lestrange, Original Male Character &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Brother by Spirit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/706860">You’re Mine, Sirius, And I Will Never Let You Go!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter">Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be moving soon, but I'll be updating as much as I can.</p><p>Eventually, I will write a prequel to this story so you can understand how things came to be. </p><p>Warning! This story contains a lot of darker themes, so if you're not prepared for things like child abuse, rape and death, please don't read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Jamie Smith walked into the Gringotts bank, little 7 year old Harry at his side. He looked up at all of the tellers, gulping a little as they stared down at the two children. James was only ten years old, dark flat hair to his shoulders, big blue eyes wide as he took in the world around him and he had never seen a goblin or a house elf or any other magical creature before. He was simply a muggle raised child. Harry was no different, glasses too big for his face and his hair was an absolute rat’s nest. The children were alone, no adult magical with them. They were very clearly close, as evidenced by their joined hands and the Goblins because to become concerned for them. Two children all alone like that was not a good thing.<br/>King Ragnok was notified of the two children and he left his office, heading into the main lobby to see both children looking for a place to go. He frowned and walked over to them.</p><p><br/>“Hello, children, where is your guardian?” He asked, noticing how the smaller boy hid behind the taller.</p><p>“U-Um, h-he’s a non-magical, sir. A bearded man told us to meet him here. I don’t think we should because he also said that Julien couldn’t come with us. We were looking for help to try and see if someone else could help us without us needing to be around the man.” he said. “Not to mention the fact that he made us come on our own without Julien.” Ragnok was deeply disturbed by this. Typically, young children like these two were not ever this wary or perceptive of strangers, but it seemed that the bearded man had rubbed the little boys in front of him the wrong way.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you two come with me? We can see if this man you speak of shows up anytime soon and analyze the issue from there.” He said. The boy nodded and pulled the smaller child along with him. Ragnok ordered some hot cocoa for the boys and a blanket as well. He could see both shaking from the cold. Upon arriving in his office, Ragnok invited both boys to sit down and offered them the cups of cocoa.</p><p>“I know your little friend there is Harry Potter, but what is your name, little one?” He asked James, handing the boys the blankets. James wrapped the blankets around himself and Harry.</p><p>“I’m James. I don’t know my proper last name. Only the one I was adopted under.” He said softly. Ragnok nodded.</p><p>“Well, we can do a heritage test to see who your parents are.” He offered. James bit his lip.</p><p>“What do we have to do for that? You have to take my blood, right?” He asked. The goblin king nodded.</p><p>“It’s an enchanted blade and we only need seven drops of blood in order for the magic to take hold. The wound will heal up immediately after we have enough of your blood.” He explained. James nodded and hugged Harry, who was drinking his cocoa, one hand still latched onto James’s shirt.</p><p>“Could we do it now?” Asked James. Ragnok nodded and called for the blade to be brought in as well as the parchment used. A new goblin, Gornuk, entered with the requested items. He nodded at the children, looking at Ragnok with an unreadable expression. Regardless, Ragnok seemed to know what it meant.</p><p>“He might be, but just go through the information for them. Try not to scare them.” Ragnok ordered. Gornuk bowed in response and placed the parchment and the ritual blade on the desk in front of James and Harry.</p><p>“This will do an entire heritage test, tell you how many vaults you may hold and who your family is as well as who your parents may have wanted you to live with.” The goblin explained. James nodded and took the blade as it was handed to him. He pricked his wrist, knowing that more blood would flow from there.</p><p>“Just seven drops on the parchment will do.” He said, holding the magical parchment closer. James held his wrist over the parchment and flicked his hand a little to drip seven drops onto the paper. As soon as the criteria was met, Ragnok hurried over with a handkerchief and some chocolate for James. He offered a little to Harry too, but the smaller boy had fallen asleep by this point. James took the chocolate and nodded his thanks, bowing as he had seen Gornuk do. Ragnok gently patted his back.</p><p>“Go ahead and eat the chocolate, child.” he ordered softly. The young boy did as told and ate the chocolate piece by piece. As the two were distracted, Gornuk watched in fascination as James’ results began appearing. The droplets of his blood sank into the paper and words began appearing. Gornuk read them as they appeared, his eyes popping out of his head.</p><p>“King Ragnok, should I inform the boy’s parents?” He asked. Ragnok and James both looked up. “Let the boy see the results and then yes, go notify his parents.” he said. Gornuk quickly made a copy of the results and handed the original to James before hurrying out of the room with the blade and the copy to go write a letter.<br/>The parchment read as follows:</p><hr/><p>Inheritance Test</p><p>August 15, 1988</p><p>Name (Birth): Morpheus Delphinus Lestrange<br/>Name (Adopted): James Smith<br/>Age: 10 years, 9 months and 15 days<br/>Birth date: October 31st, 1977<br/>Bearer (Birth): Sirius Orion Black (Living, Incarcerated)<br/>Sire (Birth): Rodolphus Lestrange (Living)<br/>Maternal Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Living)<br/>Maternal Godfather: Remus Lupin (Living)<br/>Paternal Godmother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)<br/>Paternal Godfather: Thomas Riddle (Disembodied)<br/>Sister(s): Hera Aquila Lestrange (Deceased)<br/>Brother(s): Harold James Potter (Adopted, Living)<br/>Creature Inheritance(s):<br/>50% Dark Veela<br/>50% Dark Elf<br/>Blocks:<br/>Creature inheritance- 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 20% Broken)<br/>Parseltongue - 100% (Albus Dumbledore - 100% Broken)<br/>Familial Bond (Harold Potter) - 50% (Albus Dumbledore - 100% Broken)<br/>Familial Appearance - 100% (Albus Dumbledore)<br/>Accidental Magic - 80% (Albus Dumbledore)<br/>Dark Core - 100% (Albus Dumbledore)<br/>Magical Core - 50% (Albus Dumbledore)</p><hr/><p>Ragnok’s eyes widened and he watched as the Lestrange heir read his heritage test. “W-what?!” He exclaimed, looking angry. “Your highness, could you help me?” He asked, looking at the king. The goblin king nodded. “Of course. What name would you prefer, little one?” He asked. The child looked thoughtful for a moment.<br/>“My name is Morpheus.”</p><p>Morpheus and Ragnok spent the next several hours going over his heritage sheet and the items required for him to remove all of the blocks placed on him. They finally decided to remove the blocks and give Morpheus a crystal necklace with his current glamour laced to it. He then asked the goblins to make sure Harry would be safe while they took him to the healing chamber to remove the glamour from his body and remove the blocks on his magic as well.</p><p>Harry watched as his big brother was led away from the rest of the group. He huddled in the blanket that the King gave him as Griphook led him away. “Do not fear, child. Goblins take the safety of the youth, regardless of race, very seriously. Anyone would be hard-pressed to hurt you or your older brother.” Explained the goblin. The young child nodded and followed him to a nice chamber deeper within the bank where Harry was put down for a nap.</p><p>“Alright, Morpheus, my name is Clearfang. Please remove your over layers of clothes. We will provide you new ones and a blanket.” Said the Healer. Morpheus looked uncomfortable with the idea of taking off his clothing. The healer frowned. “It’s alright, little one.” She said, reaching out to comfort him. He nodded and slowly removed his shirt and ratty shorts. Clearfang’s eyes widened and she looked horrified at the scars covering the 10 year old. She held back her rage and began setting up for the magic ritual they would need.</p><p>As Clearfang set up, Morpheus was guided to lay down on the ritual slab so they could remove the glamour and the blocks. “Madame Clearfang?” The healer turned to see Morpheus looking at her. “Do you think Harry might have blocks on his magic too?” He asked, looking up at her. She bit her lip. “He might, child. I’ll see if Ragnok can perform a heritage test on him too.” Morpheus nodded and settled back down. Clearfang wrote the telegram quickly before returning back to her work. “Morpheus, this will hurt and for that, I’m sorry.” She said. He just nodded and told her to start. She did so and Morpheus passed out.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Clearfang was able to wake up the 10-year-old, letting him observe his surroundings. “Welcome back, child.” She greeted, patting his head gently. He stretched and smiled and Clearfang smiled at him. “We’ve already put the glamour into a pendant that you’ll have to wear.” She said. Morpheus nodded and Clearfang helped him up so he could get dressed and look at his true appearance.</p><p>As the mirror was wheeled into the room, Morpheus could see his hair in his peripherals. He began to touch it, surprised by the dark red curly mass that was a definite far cry from what his hair had been before, dark and straight. He bit his lip, feeling excitement boil up in him. He closed his eyes and finally opened them as the mirror was in front of him. He slowly opened them and the first thing he saw was the real magnificence of his hair. It was so curly that it poofed out from his body, giving him a larger silhouette. He grinned at it and the next thing he took in was his height. He was shorter than his original 5’3. He was probably only 4’9 now. He pouted a little at that and leaned in, seeing that his face was now more of a heart shape. He smiled and then noticed that his eyes were a crystal blue rather than a light green.</p><p>As Morpheus took all this in, Harry was led in by Ragnok. The little boy saw Morpheus and grinned as he saw the changes. It was still clearly Morpheus, no thanks to the scar running down the right side of his face. “Ja-I mean Moffis?” He asked, watching as the now curly hair moved with his big brother’s movement. “Oooo! Your hair is so pretty!” Harry said, reaching for Morpheus. “I’m glad we both like it!” Said Morpheus. Clearfang handed him the focus crystal for the glamour. He took it with a smile and placed it in his pocket.</p><p>“Given the circumstances, we have asked one of our trusted pure blood clients to take you for the rest of the summer. Because of your status, you two should have been placed with one of them anyway.” Explained Ragnok. Morpheus nodded. “Who is it?” He asked. Ragnok gestured for them to follow. “It’s Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She is your paternal aunt, Morpheus. And a distant cousin to little Harry. I will entrust you with his heritage test. We also cleared him of the worst of the blocks and another issue that I will inform you about once you’re settled with the Malfoy family.” He said. Morpheus nodded. “Thank you, sir.” He said, smiling at Ragnok.</p><p>As they re-entered the goblin’s office, Morpheus and Harry immediately took notice of the blonde woman sitting in there. She was a pretty woman, definitely fitting the ideal of a pure-blooded witch. She wasn’t unapproachable despite that. “Lady Malfoy, these are the children we wrote to you about. I trust you took care of the paperwork?” Asked Ragnok. She nodded. “Of course, your majesty. Thank you for reuniting us.” She said, standing to greet them. “Oh Morpheus, you look just like your Papa.” She said, smiling. Ragnok stepped away to his desk in order to finish and officialize the paperwork.</p><p>“Sirius?” He asked. She shook her head. “No, Rodolphus. I’ll have to show you portraits of him.” She said, feeling her heart warm at how Morpheus had lit up. “And you must be little Harry.” She cooed at the seven-year-old. Harry blushed and hid behind Morpheus, nodding and waving shyly. Narcissa laughed softly, crouching so the children didn’t feel as intimidated. “Why don’t we get your shopping out of the way and then I can get us all settled at Malfoy Manor? My son will be very excited to meet you!” She said brightly. The children nodded, smiling at her.</p><p>Morpheus put his glamour back on and hid the focus crystal under his clothes. “I’m not sure I want anyone to see this part of me yet.” He explained to Narcissa and she nodded, understanding. It was smart of him and a very logical decision that brought about the question of how a ten year old was this logical. She filed that question away for later. She would have to talk to her husband about it when they got home.</p><p>The group went through Diagon Alley, shopping and collecting the items needed. Narcissa did some discrete shopping on the side for both children, knowing that they hadn’t gotten much in their lives from her letter from Ragnok. She smiled and watched them interact, noting their typical responses to situations and Morpheus’ protectiveness over Harry. She kept close to them, not wanting them to feel alone in the big marketplace.</p><p>She walked the children into Madame Malkin’s and got their measurements before asking Madame Malkin to just send their new clothes to Malfoy Manor. The older witch agreed and set about her work. Narcissa walked through the store, picking up underwear, socks and typical clothes for both boys. Morpheus was carrying Harry by piggy back and holding onto Narcissa’s skirt as she moved. She smiled gently as she noticed their closeness to her.</p><p>As the day progressed, Narcissa observed as Morpheus kept an eye out on the alley. She saw Albus Dumbledore, looking around and noticed how tense Morpheus got, hiding behind her. She decided it was about time to take them home anyway. They could finish shopping another day.</p><p>“Alright, boys, let’s go.” She said, holding her arms out for them. Morpheus and Harry let her pick them up, holding onto her. She was concerned to note that Morpheus and Harry were both too light for their ages. She brushed it aside for now and walked to an apparition point, before taking them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Morpheus are taken back to Malfoy Manor to get acclimated. The Malfoy family decides to contact the living godparents of Morpheus and Harry, in order to give them a chance of having their family back again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I've been going back to school in person and I'm super behind in all of my classes. Surprisingly, English is the one kicking my butt the most. Anyway, I'll hopefully have more time to write soon and I hope to have another chapter out later this month.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa was expecting the squealing from her son, and the confused look of her husband, but she wasn’t expecting Harry to immediately latch onto Draco or for Morpheus to start doing what she thought might be a perimeter check. She let Draco and Harry jabber in their seven-year-old chat, instead, turning to find Morpheus checking around the walls. “Morpheus, honey, what are you looking for?” She asked, walking over to him.</p><p>“I wanna make sure nobody is listening to us,” he said, mainly focused on checking for anything out of the ordinary. Lucius looked at his wife for answers and she just shrugged. “I can assure you that everyone is safe.” She promised. “I can show you a spell that will show any other spells or wards in the area.” She offered. He perked up at that and gave her most of his attention. Narcissa performed the spell, watching as Morpheus began observing all the wards and spells. She smiled at him when he was finished. He looked over at Harry and Draco, relaxing when he saw that Harry was happy.</p><p>Once again, Narcissa found his behaviour interesting, to say the least. She looked at her husband who was discreetly watching herself and Morpheus now. “Morpheus, dear, are you hungry?” She asked gently, holding out her hand for the young boy to take. He bit his lip, having relaxed a bit after the revealing spell. He took her hand and nodded. “Alright, I’ll have Mipsy bring some snacks for you, Harry and Draco.” She said, gently picking Morpheus up. He relaxed in her grasp after she lifted him up, laying his head on her shoulder. She could feel the godmother bond she had with him warm up. Morpheus clearly felt it too because he buried his face in her shoulder and held onto her, making her heartache. He seemed desperate for affection.</p><p>Lucius smiled softly at the two dark-haired boys. “Cissa, darling, these are the family you were summoned to pick up?” He asked gently, looking at his wife. “Morpheus’ name sounds familiar,” he said, standing up to walk over to his wife and Morpheus. The little boy watched him the whole way, seeming to be tracking his movement. This behaviour was noted by both adults as Lucius walked over. He held out his hand to Morpheus. “Hello, little one,” He said softly, smiling at the child. Morpheus stared at him and then took off his glamour necklace, handing it to his godmother. His glamour faded away, his fluffy red hair and grey eyes appearing. Lucius’ eyes widened. “H-You-Morph-Cissa….” He stuttered, his mind flashing memories before his eyes. “I need to write to his father.” He said, looking at his wife. She nodded. “I was just as surprised.” She said softly, smiling sadly at her husband’s expression.</p><p>“You know my father?” Asked Morpheus, looking up at Lucius. The blonde nodded and just as Morpheus was about to ask another question, Mispy appeared with the food. Morpheus immediately forgot his line of questioning, hunger overtaking his thoughts. It had been a while since he had eaten last. Narcissa placed him back onto his feet and he walked over to eat with Harry and Draco. Lucius took his wife’s hand. “Do you have his heritage test or a copy of it?” He asked. She nodded, producing a copy of it. “He refuses to part with the original. I don’t know how, but he used his magic to seal it away in a bottomless bag he bought. I wouldn’t be able to summon it if I tried.” She said, handing the copy to her husband. He nodded, taking the sheet and reading it. “I’ll write his maternal godfather and attempt to get his paternal one too.” He offered. Narcissa nodded and sent him on his way to handle those affairs. She focused on watching the children.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later found Narcissa with a sleeping Morpheus on her lap. She was gently petting through and playing with his hair, noticing how it relaxed him thoroughly. She smiled down at the boy while Harry and Draco had curled up on the couch for their own naps. She gently shifted Morpheus so he was resting on her shoulder and as she did, he got a grip onto her blouse. She smiled gently and summoned a blanket to wrap him with. She could feel their bond restrengthening itself by their close proximity.</p><p>Just as she finished settling the blanket over Morpheus, the door opened, startling him awake again. She soothed him gently back to sleep, the bond allowing her magic to calm him, before turning and seeing her husband in the doorway. “Remus Lupin is here to see Morpheus.” He said. She nodded and carefully stood, still carrying Morph. “Mipsy, please watch over Harry and Draco for me.” She ordered. She elf appeared and nodded. “Yes, m’lady.” She said.</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa headed to the parlour where Lupin was pacing. The anxiety off the wolf was palpable and he snapped to attention as they entered the room. His eyes landed on Morpheus and he whined softly. His wolf was begging to be able to hold his cub. Narcissa smiled sadly at him. “He’s been surprisingly distrustful.” She explained. She moved to sit on the couch with Morpheus. Remus sat next to her, aching to touch his darling cub again. He hadn’t been able to hold the child since he was less than a year old. It took a few minutes before Morpheus woke up again. He looked up and saw Remus. The wolf was crying as he looked into his darling godson’s eyes.</p><p>Morpheus reached out and touched Remus’ cheek before tapping Narcissa and climbing into Remus’ lap to cuddle with him. The godfather bond snapped into place, calming Remus’ inner wolf. Morpheus reached up and wiped away the tears. Remus felt the godfather bond fill with warmth from his godson and he held the young boy close to his body. Lucius and Narcissa smiled softly as the two reconnected. “Moony?” Whispered Morpheus. Remus nodded. “Yes, cub.” He cooed gently, placing a hand on Morpheus’ cheek. The boy was starting to come out of his shell a bit, snuggling close to Remus and burying his face in his shoulder. Remus was grinning out of pure joy and happiness. It took an hour before the pair were able to refocus on the world around them. Lucius and Narcissa were smiling happily at them, offering them tea. Morpheus shifted but remained in Remus’ lap so he could drink his tea. Remus took his cup and gently hugged his cub close again.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy?” Asked Morpheus. She looked at him. “Please, Morphie, you’re my godson, call me Cissa or anything else you find comforting.” She said gently to him. He nodded. “Cissa? Can Moony stay with us?” He asked. She looked at her husband to get his input. “I don’t see why not.” He said, looking thoughtful. “It would be wonderful to have you with us, Remy.” He said to the wolf. The man had been about to protest, but one look at his godson and he melted. “I just have to pack up my apartment and cancel my lease.” He said, looking at Lucius and Narcissa. They both nodded, grinning.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a cry from the other room and Morpheus was up like a bolt. He ran past the adults and into the room. Harry had begun crying, not knowing where his big brother was. The adults ran in after Morpheus to see him cradling Harry already. The little boy had his face buried into Morpheus’ shoulder and hands tangled in his shirt. “Shhhh,” soothed Morpheus, rocking Harry. “I’m right here, Harry.” He cooed gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” He promised. Remus nearly collapsed at seeing Harry. He carefully walked over and Harry saw him, tapping Morpheus in a panic. The older boy looked over. “That’s Moony, Harry. Remember Moony?” He asked, gesturing for Remus to stay where he was so Harry could calm down first. Narcissa filed away the protective nature away for later as well.</p><p>Soon enough, Harry had calmed down enough for Remus to approach them and pick them up. Remus’ wolf was howling at the joy of being reunited with both of his previously missing cubs. Morpheus still had Harry cradled in his arms and the young child was still buried in his brother’s chest. “It’s alright, little one,” promised Remus, gently petting Harry’s back. The boy looked up at him and then to his brother before grinning and hugging Remus. Morpheus smiled too, relaxed. “Why don’t we get all of you settled into your rooms?” offered Narcissa. Harry suddenly looked panicked. “Am I gonna have to sleep without Morphie?” He asked, inching back into his brother’s arms. Narcissa shook her head. “Of course not, sweetie. Not until you’re ready.” She promised. He relaxed and nodded, still holding onto Morpheus.</p><p>Remus stood, holding both boys. Narcissa picked up her son and gestured for Remus to follow with Morpheus and Harry in his arms. The three adults headed up to the family wing, where all three new additions to their family would be living. As they arrived up there, Harry and Draco had begun dozing off again whereas Morpheus had buried himself into Remus’ chest. Remus gladly held his cub close as the other two children were tucked in. Morpheus had his own bedroom as well, right next door to Harry’s. Remus’ room was across the hall and that’s where he carried his darling cub after Narcissa and Lucius shooed him away to go relax. He was thankful for the time he now had with both cubs. He wouldn’t have to work all the time anymore and he could focus on his family instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I've been going back to school in person and I'm super behind in all of my classes. Surprisingly, English is the one kicking my butt the most. Anyway, I'll hopefully have more time to write soon and I hope to have another chapter out later this month.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>